Dinner with Barry
by dancinkowgirl
Summary: What would have happened if Jamie, Eddie, and Barry went to dinner after 8x18 (Friendship, Love, and Loyalty).


**After 8x18 When Eddie suggests that they go get dinner.**

Jamie walked back to the locker room to change out of his uniform not knowing why in the world he agreed to go to dinner with Eddie and Barry.

"Why did I just agree to this ?" Jamie thought, "I know we're best friends and partners, but Eddie wants her boyfriends to get to know me. I don't know if I can keep doing this with her. I want her to myself and not be a third wheel on her date. I really need to figure out how to get her alone to talk to her. I hope it's not too late."

Just as he was getting his shirt out of the locker the door of the locker room opened.

"Reagan, what's taking you . . . . so long?" Eddie's face flushed obviously staring at his bare chest.

"I've been in here 10 minutes, have you forgotten already that it takes a little time to take off 20 lbs of gear?" Jamie said flustered. "I'll be right out."

Jamie noticed how red her face got after realizing he didn't have a shirt on. He purposely just held it in his hand.

"You sure about that?" Eddie asked hoping he didn't notice the rush of heat that went through her at the sight of him without a shirt on. That was the main reason she didn't like to knock before she went into the men's locker room. She always hoped that she would catch him shirtless but it only happened a few times.

"Hmmm" Jamie wondered, "Maybe there's still a chance. Going to this dinner might not be a bad thing, I might be able to gauge how serious this relationship is."

After coming out of the locker room he saw Eddie and Barry in the hallway laughing and smiling. Jamie's heart sunk. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"So, where are we going?" Jamie asked meeting up with Eddie and Barry.

"How about the diner around the corner ?" Eddie suggested.

It only took a few minutes for them to reach the diner around the corner from the precinct. Jamie started to wonder if this was actually a good idea. As much as he wanted to gauge their relationship he didn't know if he wanted to face the reality of them being a couple.

They arrived at the diner about 5 minutes later. Barry and Eddie sat on side with Jamie on the other across from Eddie. They made quick work of ordering their food. Jamie ordered a Veggie Wrap, Eddie ordered her favorite Bacon Cheeseburger, and Barry ordered a Turkey Club.

"So, Eddie tells me you two have been partners for a while." Barry started.

"Uh, yeah, for almost 5 years, since she graduated from the Academy."

Jamie offered glancing at Eddie.

"Wow, that's a long time. I didn't realize they let you stay with the same partner for that long. Don't you have to learn how to work with other people ?" Barry inquired.

"We have a really good record together and have been the top pair in our precinct for over 3 years." Eddie boasted smiling at Jamie, "They won't split up a good team."

"So, you guys kind of like know what each other is doing, like you see on cop shows ?" Barry asked excitedly looking at the partners.

"No" Jamie deadpanned.

"It's not like that, Barry." Eddie explained. "We know each other so well that we can anticipate each other's actions. We don't even have to say anything to each to each other, we just know what we're doing based on knowing the other person." Eddie was looking a Jamie while she was explaining how they worked. Barry had a confused look on his face looking back and forth between Jamie and Eddie.

Just then the waitress brought out their food and placed it in front of each person.

"It's one of those things you can't understand unless you're put in the situations we are each day." Jamie said with a sharper edge in his voice than he planned. Unconsciously he grabbed the ketchup and put it in front of Eddie.

"I just want to understand what you guys do every day so Eddie and I can talk about her day. She doesn't like to talk about it." Barry stated watching Jamie.

"I told you, there are a lot of things we see on the job that everyone else shouldn't see, that's why Jamie and I go out after tour sometimes. Eddie explained. "We deal with it in our own way." Eddie picked up the tomatoes and placed them on Jamie's plate while Jamie passed Eddie the salt. Barry then turned his eyes to Eddie wondering what was going on between them.

Jamie was watching their interaction and starting to see that their relationship was not what it seemed and that there still might be a chance for them.

"But you should be able to talk to me about it, don't you think?" Barry complained trying to keep his voice down. "Now you're sharing food with him?"

"Let's talk about this later." Eddie scowled.

"We've been partners for five years, we eat meals together everyday, we know what each other likes and doesn't. We don't think about, it just happens." Jamie snapped.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Jamie conceded as he got up and put money on the table.

"Nice meeting you again, Barry." Jamie said, "Eddie, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Jamie . . ." Eddie tried but Jamie had kept on walking.

Eddie looked really sad when he walked away. He hated leaving her when she looked like that. Jamie wanted nothing but to grab her and hold her but she had Barry, at least for now.

Now, he thought, comes the hard part. Finding a time to talk to her and admitting to her everything they have been trying to avoid.

Neither Jamie nor Eddie said much as their tour started the next day. Their first few hours were busy with a burglary, a domestic issue, and the paperwork to go along with their collars. By the time they got back out on patrol they were five hours into their tour. The drove around in silence for about a half hour before Eddie couldn't take it anymore.

What the hell was with you last night, Reagan ? ? It was like you couldn't get out of that diner fast enough.

What do you mean ? Jamie asked.

"You were acting like you were jealous ?" Eddie accused.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, jealous !"

Jamie took a deep breath, "Well, what if I am?"

"Really, are you ?" Eddie asked with a shocked but sad look on her face.

"Maybe"

"Jamie !" Eddie said exasperated, "Just say what you freaking mean and stop dancing around it ! !"

Jamie took another deep breath and continued to drive. They sat in silence for 2-3 minutes while Jamie looked for a place to pull over.

"What are you doing ?"

"I can't have this conversation while I'm driving." Jamie admitted pulling into the back of a mostly empty parking lot.

"So are we talking about this now? Are you sure you don't want to wait until after tour ?"

"I think we need to get this out in the open now." Jamie stated. "Central, 12-David requesting a 10-63."

"10-4, 12-David." Central responded back

"Well, you better start spilling, Reagan !" Eddie demanded. "If we spend our entire meal break talking and not eating, you are going to owe me a steak dinner after tour ! !"

"When you were shot. . ." Jamie began, "it scared me. Then to find out you already had someone to take you home from the hospital. It felt something that I hadn't for a really long time - I was hurt. . . and jealous."

"Jamie . . ." Eddie sighed.

"Janko, please let me finish." Jamie said flustered. "My sister asked me what I would regret if it had been you that had died. I realized at that point that I can't keep denying my feelings for you. I almost lost you and if I never had to chance to tell you . . ." Jamie trailed off.

Eddie put her hand on his arm in support.

"Last night, I just couldn't take how he was acting, not respecting you and what you do. We're best friends and I know you want me to get to know your boyfriends but I just can't do it anymore." Jamie admitted looking down at his hands."

"What are you saying, Jamie ? What can't you do anymore ?" Eddie asked worriedly. Jamie just looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Is this your way of telling me our partnership is over?" Eddie demanded trying to hold back tears.

"I don't know, maybe . . ." Jamie conceded.

"We talked about this, I thought we were going to keep our partnership?" Eddie asked confused.

"Eddie, I just can't do this anymore." Jamie confessed. "I-I love you and I want to be the one with you. I don't think I can ride in a car with you every day anymore knowing that you are with someone else."

"Wait, what ?" Eddie couldn't believe what she just heard. "You love me?"

"Yes"

"Oh my God !" Eddie exclaimed.

At that moment, she didn't care that she was in uniform and that they were sitting in their RMP, she leaped across the seat, wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck and kissed him before he even knew what hit him. Jamie pulled her in and returned her kiss. As Jamie came back to reality he pulled away from her.

"What was that?" Jamie asked trying to catch his breath.

"That was called a kiss." Eddie explained, "Has it really been that long for you?"

"You're such a jerk." Jamie laughed. "I know that."

"Well then, why did you ask?" Eddie teased leaning in to kiss him again.

Jamie pushed her away, "Seriously, Eddie, we can't do this, you're dating Barry." he told her sadly.

"Jamie," Eddie said looking in his eyes. "I broke up with Barry after you left last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, as soon as you walked out the door that I realized I couldn't be with him anymore. He doesn't know who I am - you do." Eddie explained putting her hands in his. "Jamie . . . I love you too."

Jamie smiled at Eddie and before he knew it their lips met and five years of need and want were taking over them in the front seat of their RMP.

They were startled back to reality when their radios went off.

"12-David, there's a 10-34 (assault in progress) at the East end of Thompkins Square Park.

Jamie and Eddie smiled at each other as Eddie called in to show them responding.

"You know, you owe me a steak dinner now since we didn't get to eat." Eddie smirked.

"No problem, we can call it our first date." Jamie promised. "Have any plans for tonight ?"


End file.
